Say You Won't let Go
by yayarara
Summary: Hyukjae selalu menganggap ada satu garis tak terlihat antara dia dan Donghae, sehingga ia hanya akan selalu menjadi teman untuk laki-laki kurang kasih sayang itu. Sedangkan Donghae justru merasa bahwa garis itu semakin lama semakin terasa samar./HAEHYUK/GS/OS


.

.

.

 **Say You Won't let Go**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/OS**

 **Summary: Hyukjae selalu menganggap ada satu garis tak terlihat antara dia dan Donghae, sehingga ia hanya akan selalu menjadi teman untuk laki-laki kurang kasih sayang itu. Sedangkan Donghae justru merasa bahwa garis itu semakin lama semakin terasa samar.**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut saat Hyukjae keluar dari perpusatakaan universitasnya. Ia baru saja selesai mengumpulkan data untuk tugas presentasinya minggu depan. Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnnya saat udara musim gugur menyapa kulit pucatnnya. Tangannya sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya sembari berjalan kembali keasrama.

Keadaan asrama yang sunyi senyap tak membuat gadis ini takut, ia justru sesekali merenggangkan tangannya karena pegal dan capek luar biasa. Satu kelompok dengan pemalas membuatnnya harus mengerjakan hampir keseluruhan tugas yang akan dipresentasikan. Ia tak terkejut, ini sudah biasa ia lalui sebagai mahasiswi pintar dan rajin.

Memasukan kunci kamar asramanya, Hyukjae segera masuk kedalam. Baru ia akan berjalan menggapai saklar saat kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Hampir saja ia terjatuh tersungkur kalau saja tangannya tak meraih lemari didekatnya. Dengan cepat Hyukjae menekan saklar untuk melihat benda besar yang membuatnnya hampir terjatuh.

Ia bisa menduga sebenarnya.

Dan benar saja, saat lampu menyala ia bisa melihat sesosok laki-laki yang terkapar dilantai kamarnya. Bau soju menguar begitu pekat membuat dahi Hyukjae mengernyit. Iris hitamnnya melirik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menjawab bagaimana laki-laki satu ini bisa menyelinap di kamarnya. Sebagai informasi kamar Hyukjae ada dilantai tiga asrama, masih menjadi misteri bagaimana cara laki-laki ini memanjat sampai disini.

Dengan santai Hyukjae melangkahinya untuk menaruh tasnya. Gadis itu segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti baju dan menyikat gigi. Saat ia keluar dan kembali melihat seonggok tubuh mabuk di atas lantai karpet, Hyukjae menghela nafas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan manusia satu ini.

Tangan pucatnnya mengambil satu bantal miliknya. Duduk menyebelahi, pelan-pelan mencoba menggeser bantal di bawah kepala orang mabuk itu. Tapi segala pergerakan Hyukjae terhenti saat orang mabuk itu bergerak dalam tidurnya, dengan santainya menjadikan paha Hyukjae sebagai bantal dengan posisi paling nyaman.

Hyukjae terjebak.

Sebenarnnya bisa saja ia menendang orang ini paksa agar menyingkir darinnya, namun Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang setega itu. Alhasil gadis ini justru bersandar pada kusen ranjang. Membiarkan orang mabuk ini terlelap dipangkuannya. Iris hitamnya melihat figur tampan yang begitu digandrungi seluruh mahasiswi dikampusnnya.

Hyukjae berdecak, ketara sekali ia memandang remeh segala embel-embel yang disandang laki-laki ini. Menurutnya laki-laki ini tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang kurang kasih sayang.

Begitu merepotkan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjap, menatap langit-langit kamarnnya sebelum ia dengan cepat bangun mendudukan tubuhnya yang tadinya terbaring diranjang. Dengan bingung ia menyentuh selimut yang menutup setengah tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur di ranjangnya?

"Sudah bangun?"

Iris hitam itu segera melihat laki-laki yang kini berdiri diambang pintu hanya dengan menggenakan bokser. Tangan kanannya aktif mengerakan sikat gigi dimulutnya. Bisa ditebak siapa yang memindahkannya diranjang semalam, atau mungkin baru tadi pagi.

Mata Hyukjae menyipit saat melihat laki-laki ini dengan santainya menggunakan sikat giginya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan gunakan sikat gigi baru di lemari obat! Jangan memakai sikat gigiku!"

"Apa bedanya? Tenang saja aku tak menderita penyakit menular."

"Itu jorok, Donghae!"

Seberti tak peduli Donghae justru kembali masuk kemar mandi untuk melanjutkan segala ritual paginya. Membuat Hyukjae bersungut-sungut sembari melipat selimutnya. Hyukjae benci hal-hal jorok, ia benci jika ada sedikit saja kotoran disekitarnya. Tapi seperti biasa Donghae tak akan peduli dengan semua itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hyukjae masuk kekamar mandi, tak dipedulikannya laki-laki yang kini pasti sedang telanjang dibalik tirai kamar mandi. Mandi dibawah guyuran sower sembari bernyanyi dengan santainya. Gadis itu justru menyikat giginnya (dengan sikat gigi baru) sembari membayangkan nasip sabun cairnya yang tragis, Donghae selalu tak tangung-tangung bila menggunakannya.

Tapi sedongkol apapun Hyukjae pada Donghae, nyatanya gadis ini masih membuatkan sup penghilang mabuk sembari laki-laki itu mencari baju ganti di lemari Hyukjae. Sebagai informasi, seringnya Donghae terdampar di asrama Hyukjae membuat beberapa pakaiannya tertinggal disana.

Dengan lahap Donghae memakan subnya di atas karpet kamar Hyukjae. Hanya sub instan yang dipanaskan di microwafe sebenarnnya karena kamar Hyukjae tak dilengkapi dapur, tapi laki-laki ini begitu menikmatinya. Begitu menghabiskan suapan terakhir, akhirnya iris cokelat itu menyadari Hyukjae yang sedari tadi duduk bersila sembari bersedekap melihatnya.

" _Wae_?"

"Berhenti menyelinap masuk kemari saat kau mabuk." Donghae malah terkekeh mendengarnnya.

" _Ya_! Aku serius disini! Aku masih bisa mencium bau soju dikamar ini, berapa banyak yang kau minum sebenarnnya semalam?!"

"Sejujurnnya, semalam adalah yang terbanyak yang pernah aku minum."Dahi gadis itu mengernyit mendengarnnya.

" _Wae_? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Senyum tampan itu terukir dengan cepat. Sekesal apapun Hyukjae padanya, gadis itu masih akan peduli padanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin minum sepuas-puasnnya sebelum berhenti sepenuhnnya." Mata bulat gadis didepannya membulat mendengarnya.

Barusan Donghae mengatakan apa?!

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau? Berhenti minum?"Donghae menganguk.

"Aku juga sudah berhenti merokok sejak minggu lalu. Itu tak sesulit digaanku."

Tapi bukannya senang dengan apa yang Donghae katakan, Hyukjae justru menatapnya serius.

"Donghae- _yah_."

" _Ne_?"

"Apa masalahmu kali ini sangat berat? Kurasa isi otakmu mulai bermasalah."

Donghae tertawa, apa terdengar seaneh itu jika ia ingin berhenti minum dan merokok?

" _Ya_! Kenapa tanggapanmu seperti itu saat aku ingin melakukan hal yang benar? Hargailah sedikit usahaku!"

"Aku bukannya tak senang, hanya saja ini terdengar... bagaimana mengatakannya, mustahil mungkin?"

Laki-laki itu terdiam, untuk sejenak Hyukjae merasa iris cokelat itu berubah seperti tak dikenalinya. Ada sesuatu yang berubah disana.

"Percayalah, Hyuk. Aku juga sulit mempercayainya."

Gumanan itu begitu pelan tapi masih bisa Hyukjae dengar. Gadis itu tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia yakin pasti ada alasan Donghae melakukan semua itu. Sebuah alasan yang tak biasa.

Tapi, oh ayolah ini Lee Donghae yang sedang kita bicarakan. Kita lihat saja berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Bukannya Hyukjae meremehkan, tapi gadis itu mengenal baik laki-laki ini. Sifat dan perilaku, ia benar-benar mengenalnnya sangat baik.

.

.

.

Mereka bukanlah kekasih.

 _Hell_ , Hyukjae tidak akan sudi berkencan dengan playboy kelas kakap macam Donghae. Lagi pula semua orang tahu jika Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya gadis dikampus ini yang tak akan ditiduri Donghae.

Alasannya sederhana. Karena mereka adalah teman.

Bukan teman masa kecil, mereka saling mengenal saat masuk universitas. Semua orang pasti penah mengalami hal ini. Dimana kau mengenal orang yang memahamimu dengan baik lalu semakin lama semakin nyaman satu sama lain dan menjadi dekat. Ini juga sama dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Hanya saja umumnya pertemanan seperti itu terjadi dengan gender yang sama sedangkan kasus mereka berbeda.

Bukan hanya berbeda gender, mereka juga berbeda hampir dalam segala hal. Donghae yang begitu berisik dan mudah bergaul sedangkan Hyukjae begitu pendiam dan dingin. Donghae yang bembenci makanan pedas sedangkan Hyukjae begitu menyukainya. Donghae adalah tipikal mahasiswa bandel yang susah diatur sedangkan Hyukjae adalah mahasiswi rajin yang begitu pintar.

Ini seperti Donghae adalah musim panas sedangkan Hyukjae adalah musim dingin. Begitu berlawanan dan bertolak belaka. Namun anehnya dari seluruh perbedaan itu, keduanya mampu saling memahami dengan sangat baik.

Pertemanan mereka juga dimulai dengan cara yang begitu sepele, dimana Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae menyontek pekerjaannya saat ujian sebelum mereka kembali bertemu di perpustakaan kampus secara tak sengaja. Donghae yang bersembunyi dari para gadis yang mengejarnya sedangkan Hyukjae sedang bekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan.

Awalnya mereka bicara seperlunya namun semakin lama menjadi sebuah obrolan. Isi obrolan mereka hampir tak selaras, mereka selalu berbeda pendapat, tak pernah ada kata sepakat. Namun anehnya hal itu membuat percakapan mereka menjadi terasa begitu menarik.

Mereka mulai sering bertemu, mulai banyak mengobrol dan menjadi dekat begitu saja. Dekat hingga ketitik dimana Donghae dengan santai menyelinap keasrama Hyukjae. Dekat hingga ketitik Hyukjae tak akan canggung melihat Donghae setengah telanjang.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh tapi mereka adalah teman dekat. Benar-benar teman dekat.

"Donghae menolak hampir semua ajakan kencan gadis dikampus ini!"

Hyukjae tak jadi melahap kimbabnya, ia melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk tepat didepannya.

"Ha?"

"Lee Donghae, ia bahkan menolak Suhe! Kau percaya itu? Ia menolak gadis tercantik di kampus!"

Hyukjae hanya menaikkan bahunnya tanda tak tahu apa-apa sebelum kembali melahap kimbabnya. Tak puas dengan jawaban Hyukjae, gadis kelinci itu langsung merengut.

"Bukannya kau dekat dengannya? Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu!"

"Aku tak pernah mencampuri urusan pribadinya, Sungmin."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencari tahu. Ia terus menolak para gadis semingu ini, Hyukjae! Bisa kau percaya?!"

Hyukjae memutar matanya, tak akan pernah ada habisnya jika ia mengikuti nafsu bergosip Sungmin.

"Hyuk!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Sedetik kemudian mereka ternganga, bahkan kimbab digigitan Hyukjae jatuh kembali kepiring dengan naas. Dengan senyum tanpa dosa Donghae datang mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" Laki-laki ini bicara tanpa menyadari pandangan kedua gadis yang duduk didepannya. Ia malah memberikan secarcik kertas berisi judul-judul buku tentang bisnis pada Hyukjae.

"Carikan semua itu diperpustakaan, simpankan bukunya untukku dulu, _ne_? Kau kan bekerja disana."

"Donghae."

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin masuk wajib militer?"

Sejenak Donghae tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hyukjae sebelum perlahan terkekeh mengetahui maksud gadis ini. Tangan besarnya mengusap belakang kepalanya yang kini memiliki rambut hitam yang begitu pendek.

"Aku memotong rambutku kemarin. Apa aneh? Kurasa memang terlalu pendek."

Bukan lagi aneh! Tapi tak masuk akal!

Itu adalah yang ingin Hyukjae dan Sungmin teriakkan pada laki-laki ini. Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat penampilan Donghae, hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jins biru tua. Sangat sederhana, sangat bukan Donghae sekali.

Semua orang tahu Lee Donghae selalu berpenampilan mencolok. Dengan rambut gondrong berwarna cokelat cerah hampir kekuningan. Baju modis dengan warna menyakitkan mata. Belum lagi aksesoris penuh kemerlapan. Untuk sejenak kau akan mengira ia adalah model yang akan mengikuti peragaan busana.

Jadi wajar jika bukan hanya Hyukjae tapi hampir semua orang ditempat itu ternganga melihat tampilan baru laki-laki ini.

"Aku harus pergi, aku harus menemui wali studiku."

"Untuk apa kau menemuinnya? Jangan bilang kau terlibat masalah, Donghae!"

"Astaga kenapa pikiranmu buruk sekali padaku, Hyuk. Aku hanya ingin bicara mengenai nilaiku yang kurang di semester-semester sebelumnya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuannya."

Untuk sejenak pikiran Hyukjae benar-benar blank mendengarnnya.

" _Mw-mwo_?"

Donghae kembali melihat jam tangannya.

"Aku sudah terlambat, jangan lupa simpan buku-buku pesananku!"

Sosok Donghae menghilang dari kantin universitas. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang semakin terbengong tak percaya. Sejak kapan Donghae peduli dengan nilai-nilainya?

"Hyuk, ini benar-benar kasus serius."

Hyukjae mengangguki perkataan Sungmin tanpa sadar. Lee Donghae benar-benar mulai tak normal sekarang. Ia hanya berharap hal ini tak akan semakin parah.

.

.

.

"Kuliah tambahan?"

Donghae mengangguk ringan sembari menumpuk buku-buku yang ia pesan di meja resepsionis perpustakaan tempat Hyukjae berada.

"Aku harus mengikuti seluruh kuliyah tambahan jika ingin nilai-nilaiku naik."

"Kau benar-benar akan mengikutinya?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Jika Donghae yang biasa Hyukjae kenal tentu tak akan pernah mengikuti kelas tambahan. Jangankan kuliah tambahan, kuliah biasa saja ia sering membolos. Tapi seperti yang semua orang tahu, Donghae sedang kerasukan hantu rajin hingga membuatnya tak biasa dan sangat tak normal.

" _Ani_ , tidak apa-apa. Baguslah."

Ya, meski tingkah laku Donghae tak normal tapi bukan berarti Hyukjae tak senang melihatnya. Selama tindakan laki-laki ini memang berdampak positif, Hyukjae akan membiarkannya. Tidak akan ada orang yang melarang orang lain untuk belajar.

Meski rasa cemas itu tetap ada saat melihat Donghae semakin sibuk hari-hari berikutnya. Tapi Hyukjae tak mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu mencoba tetap bungkam menahan rasa cemasnnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kabar terbaru yang sedang dibicarakan para gadis sekarang?"

"Kabar apa?" Sahut Hyukjae tetap fokus membaca bukunya tanpa melihat Sungmin yang duduk menjejerinya sembari menunggu dosen mereka datang.

"Donghae bekerja paruh waktu di cafe dekat kampus kita."

Tentu saja Hyukjae langsung mendongak mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hyuk!"

Hyukjae juga menjadi bingung. Donghae berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Meski hubungan laki-laki itu tak terlalu baik dengan orang tuanya yang sibuk, tapi mereka masih peduli untuk membiyayai hidup anak mereka. Jadi tidak ada alasan laki-laki itu untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae merapikan barang-barangnya saat kelasnya selesai. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus memanggilnya. Gadis itu berjalan keluar area kampus menuju satu-satunya cafe terdekat yang ada di kampus mereka.

Ia terdiam saat begitu masuk disambut oleh betapa ramainya cafe itu sekarang. Penuh oleh para gadis-gadis cantik universitas. Tentu ini bukan hal biasa, keberadaan laki-laki berseragam pelayanan di sudut sana sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

"Hyukkie!" Panggil Donghae saat menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae.

Senyum laki-laki itu merekah sembari mendatangi Hyukjae. Donghae segera menarik gadis itu di sudut kafe. Mencarikan bangku nyaman sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Tak beberapa lama Donghae kembali dengan secangkir cokelat panas untuk gadis itu. Ia tahu Hyukjae tak pernah menyukai kopi.

"Aku tidak memesan ini, Donghae."

"Ini gratis."

Donghae segera duduk menemani Hyukjae. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya membuat Hyukjae mengernyit. Iris hitam itu dapat melihat para gadis yang memperhatikan mereka, terlihat kecewa karena Donghae tak lagi melayani mereka.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku bisa membawakan strowberi cake jika kau mau."Hyukjae hanya mengeleng mendengar tawaran Donghae.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?"

"Minggu lalu, pemilik tempat ini kenalanku jadi saat ia bilang ada lowongan pekerja paruh waktu aku mengambilnya."

"Untuk apa kau mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu, Donghae?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis padanya, membuat Hyukjae mengerjab tak mengerti. Baru Hyukjae ingin lebih jauh bertanya saat salah seorang laki-laki di bagian kasir memanggil Donghae untuk mengantar pesanan. Membuat Hyukjae ditinggalkan di sudut cafe sendirian dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya semakin parah. Tak hanya semakin sibuk dengan hal-hal yang bukan dirinya sekali, Donghae mulai berteman dengan anak-anak kutu buku dikampus mereka. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae begitu sering melihat Donghae di perpustakaan. Bukan bersembunyi dari para gadis-gadis yang mengincarnnya namun benar-benar murni untuk belajar.

Sepertinya Hyukjae tak bisa menganggap remeh tekat Donghae kali ini. Sudah tak pernah sekalipun Hyukjae melihat Donghae menghisap rokok ataupun meminum soju. Laki-laki itu terlihat terlalu sibuk hingga tak akan sempat melakukan hal-hal tak berguna yang dulu menjadi hobynnya.

Bukannya Hyukjae tidak senang, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini terlihat jelas kelelahan di wajah Donghae. Selama Hyukjae mengenal Donghae baru kali ini ia melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu bekerja begitu keras. Baru kali ini ia melihat Donghae memiliki tekat yang begitu kuat. Rasa cemas tentu menghantui Hyukjae terhadap Donghae. Ia hanya takut Donghae memaksakan diri.

Tapi untuk apa?

Untuk apa sebenarnnya Donghae melakukan semua ini? Untuk apa semua perubahan yang ia lakukan dengan begitu drastis ini? Hyukjae yakin ini semua pasti ada alasannya. Ia yakin Donghae memiliki alasan yang kuat hingga berubah begitu jauh, terlalu jauh sebenarnnya hingga sulit dipercaya semua orang.

Hyukjae sudah berkali-kali bertanya padanya namun Donghae tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membuat gadis itu semakin bingung dan cemas.

Hyukjae hanya berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping itu menggeliat dibalik selimut. Kesadaran Hyukjae mulai terkumpul saat mendengar alaram ponselnya yang berdering begitu keras. Dengan mata mengantuk ia mematikan alaram sebelum berganti posisi sembari kembali menaikan selimut. Gadis itu ingin tidur lebih lama lagi karena tak ada kuliah hari ini.

Baru ia ingin kembali menutup matanya saat iris hitamnya menangkap bayangan yang tepat ada disebelahnya. Mata gadis itu sontak terbelalak dan menendang apapun yang ada diatas ranjang bersamanya.

Suara rintihan kesakitan yang dikenalnya membuat adrenalin gadis itu turun. Ia mengambil kaca matanya sebelum memakainya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku?! Itu sakit, Hyuk!"

"Donghae?"

Bola mata Hyukjae mengamati laki-laki yang begitu hoby menyelinap kekamarnya itu. Melihat bagaimana tubuh besar itu masih berbalut seragam café dibalik mantelnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidur tentu saja, apalagi." Jawab Donghae enteng sambil kembali naik keatas ranjang, ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Bukannya Hyukjae tidak suka, hanya saja selama ini jika Donghae menginap laki-laki ini selalu tidur dilantai beralaskan selimut. Donghae tidak akan pernah berani naik keranjang Hyukjae. Jadi wajar bukan jika Hyukjae begitu terkejut mendapati laki-laki ini tidur disebelahnya. Satu ranjang dengannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Subuh tadi kurasa."

"Kau lembur?"

"Ya, aku harus menukar sifku karena siang hari aku selalu ada kelas tambahan hingga sore."

Berlebihan.

Donghae terlalu berlebihan melakukan semuanya. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal dimana siang kuliah dan malam bekerja? Donghae akan merusak tubuhnya cepat atau lambat. Dengan cepat Hyukjae mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh laki-laki disampingnya, memaksanya bangun.

"Apalagi Hyuk?" Dengan setengah mengantuk Donghae kembali duduk.

"Berhenti memaksakan diri."

"Apanya yang memaksakan diri?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau pikir semua orang tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Donghae menghela nafas, tentu ia mengerti maksud Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Hyukkie. Sungguh! Aku dengan senang hati melakukannnya."Donghae memukul lengannya sendiri dengan keras.

"Lihat, tubuhku baik-baik saja."Yakinnya dengan senyum percaya diri sebelum iris cokelatnya melihat raut terkejut Hyukjae.

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil tisu lalu menutup lubang hidung Donghae dengan itu. Donghae menjauhkan tisu itu dari hidungnnya, melihat noda merah disana. Ia mimisan.

"Kau lihat! Tubuhmu kelelahan Donghae."

Donghae tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia juga terkejut mendapati diri mimisan. Selama ini ia merasa baik-baik saja, meski sangat bertolak belaka dengan kantung mata di kedua matanya sekarang.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

Laki-laki tu berfikir keras, ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali perutnnya terisi makanan.

"Aku lupa. Kemarin kurasa, atau kemarinnya lagi?"Jawabnya bingung membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Dengar Donghae, aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu tapi berhenti memaksakan diri. Aku tak melarangmu untuk memperbaiki nilai atau bekerja sambilan, tapi jangan berlebihan dalam melakukan semua itu. Perhatikan kesehatanmu juga!"

Bukannya menyesal Donghae justru tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang mengomelinya.

"Selalu seperti ini."

"Apanya yang selalu seperti ini?!" Hyukjae tambah kesal karena laki-laki ini sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

"Kau."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya. Iris hitamnnya dapat melihat kelembutan dibalik iris cokelat laki-laki di depannya.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih dari siapapun."

Apa Hyukjae sudah tidak normal? Kenapa ia merasakan dadanya hangat saat Donghae mengatakan semua itu? Seakan-akan ia dapat menangkap ketulusan dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Donghae.

Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae ringan sembari tersenyum menenangkan. Menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir." Ucapnnya sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah dihidungnya.

Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan kediamannya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan segala kebingungannya. Gadis itu cemberut setelahnya sebelum berteriak begitu keras pada Donghae.

"Terserah padamu! Aku tak peduli! Mau mati sekalipun aku tak akan peduli!"

Donghae tertawa begitu keras dikamar mandi saat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Minggu berikutnnya Donghae menjadi begitu sulit ditemui. Beberapa kali memang Hyukjae masih melihatnya berlarian dilorong kampus mengejar jam kuliah, laki-laki itu menjadi semakin giat belajar. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu Hyukjae melihatnya duduk berdua dengan Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa ahli matematika di fakultas mereka.

Perilakunya semakin aneh.

"Ah _mola_!" Seru Hyukjae menjuhkan laptopnnya.

Gadis ini sama sekali tak bisa fokus mengerjakan laporan tugasnya karena pikirannya penuh akan Lee Donghae. Seberapa keras Hyukjae mencoba untuk membiarkannya, rasa cemas itu justru semakin menjadi. Mencoba bersantai, gadis itu bersandar pada kursinya. Menutup mata lalu memijat lehernya.

Iris hitamnnya melirik jam didekatnya, sudah lewat tengah malam. Melepas kaca matanya, Hyukjae mulai beranjak untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Hampir saja ia tertidur kalau telinganya tak mendengar suara gedebuk yang cukup keras dari luar.

Hyukjae membuka tirai jendelanya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Donghae yang terkapar dibawah sana. Tanpa buang waktu gadis itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Berlari menuruni tangga asrama sebelum keluar untuk menemukan tubuh Donghae yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Donghae! Donghae- _yah_ , kau mendegarku? Ya Tuhan."

Hyukjae semakin panik saat menyadari suhu tubuh Donghae yang begitu tinggi. Laki-laki ini terserang demam tapi nekat ingin memanjat kekamarnya, Donghae benar-benar sudah gila!

Akhirnya Hyukjae meminta petugas keamanan untuk membawa tubuh Donghae kekamarnya. Mereka membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk keasrama wanita karena keadaannya yang mengkhawatirkan.

Malam itu demam Donghae semakin tinggi. Tubuhnya mengigil tapi penuh keringat hingga Hyukjae harus mengganti pakaiannya dua kali. Dia juga mengigau tak jelas. Demamnya benar-benar buruk karena mencapai empat puluh derajat. Namun ditengah semua itu Donghae masih bisa menelan obatnya walau setengah sadar.

Hingga mendekati subuh akhirnya suhu tubuh Donghae mulai turun dan tubuhnya tak lagi menggigil. Meski begitu Hyukjae tetap setia disampingnya. Ia begitu khawatir jika demam Donghae kembali tinggi. Sembari terkantuk-kantuk gadis itu samar mendengar igauan Donghae.

"Hyuk... Hyukkie... "

Laki-laki itu terus memanggilnya didalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Iris cokelat itu perlahan terlihat saat kelopak mata lelaki itu terbuka. Langit-langit putih yang begitu akrap langsung membuatnya sadar jika ia ada dikamar Hyukjae.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia berhasil menyelinap kekamar gadis itu lagi?

Dengan kesusahan ia mencoba bangun. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. Pandangan laki-laki itu mengedar mencari keberadaan Hyukjae tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihat Hyukjae disana, membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur yang ia beli dari kantin asrama. Sama sekali tak terkejut saat mendapati Donghae yang kini sadar.

Meletakkan mangkuk bubur di meja nakas samping ranjang, gadis itu lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Donghae memeriksa suhu tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Habiskan buburnya lalu minum obatmu."

Seperti dalam kemiliteran, dengan patuh Donghae melakukannya tanpa bicara. Ia tahu Hyukjae marah, dan kata-katannya tadi terdengar seperti " _makan atau mati_ ". Itu menyeramkan sungguh.

Dengan canggung Donghae menelan pil pereda demamnya. Iris hitam Hyukjae yang terus menatapnya membuatnnya tak berkutik. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada gadis ini? Terdampar di kamar gadis ini dengan keadaan sakit terdengar lebih parah dari pada terdampar disini dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hyukkie aku-"

"Hentikan semuanya."

" _Ye_?"

"Semua yang sedang kaulakukan hentikan sekarang juga."

" _Wae_?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Semalam demammu sangat tinggi Donghae, aku bahkan hampir melarikanmu kerumah sakit."Donghae menunduk saat mendengarnnya.

"Maaf."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar maafmu! Aku ingin kau berhenti merusak diri dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak merusak diri, aku justru sedang mencoba memperbaiki diri."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Donghae. Lebih baik aku melihatmu mabuk dari pada hampir mati demam seperti semalam. Jadi hentikan semuannya."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Dan aku tidak mau berhenti!"Donghae mulai menaikkan nada suarannya.

Hyukjae mengertakan gigi menahan amarah. Orang keras kepala satu ini, benar-benar.

"Sebenarnnya apa yang sedang ingin kau capai Donghae? Jika itu hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik tak perlu hingga seperti ini."

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu, Hyuk!"

"Lalu apa? Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala menyiksa diri seperti ini?! Apa yang begitu kau inginkan hingga melakukan hal sejauh ini? Katakan padaku!"

"ITU KAU!"

Teriakan Donghae itu membuat Hyukjae bungkam. Wanita ini begitu tak menduga dengan jawaban laki-laki didepannya.

" _Mw-mwo_?"

Donghae menunduk tangannya mencengkaram kuat. Ia rasa tak ada gunannya ia terus menyimpan rahasia kecilnnya.

"Itu kau, Hyukjae. Yang begitu kuinginkan adalah kau."

Itu hampir seperti bisikan namun Hyukjae masih bisa mendengarnnya. gadis itu kebingungan. Apa maksud Donghae dengan dirinnya? Donghae menginginkan dirinnya? Untuk apa?

"Apa yang sebenarnnya kau bicarakan?"

Gerutuan itu terdengar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Donghae sudah menduga gadis didepannya itu tak akan langsung percaya.

"Aku menginginkanmu! Aku mendambakanmu seperti orang gila!"

Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae benar-benar kehabiasan kata-kata. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bernafas karena begitu terkejut.

"Kau... kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Donghae berseru begitu ngotot karena Hyukjae yang terlihat tak mempercayai kata-katanya. Sedangkan Hyukjae sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh gadis itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memandang Donghae sebagai seseorang yang akan ia kencani. Asmara terasa mustahil dipikirannya jika Donghae adalah lawan mainnya. Otak Hyukjae tak pernah sampai kesana.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu mengatakan mencintainnya, yang benar saja!

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini, atau sejak kita dekat satu sama lain, atau mungkin sejak aku pertama melihatmu. Aku juga tak tahu." Donghae mengangkat bahunya ringan meski tangannya terlihat mencengkram menahan getaran didadannya.

Laki-laki itu kembali melihat gadis didepannya, dengan jantung yang berdebar keras ia kembali bertanya tentang perasaannya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Hyukjae langsung meliriknnya tajam.

"Jawabanku? Lihat dirimu! Kau sangat berantakan! Playboy! Dan suka meniduri banyak gadis! Kau pikir apa jawabanku?!"

Tapi Hyukjae langsung menyesali perkataannya saat melihat Donghae menunduk dalam setelahnnya. Ia sadar kata-katannya terlalu keras untuk laki-laki ini.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas untukmu, Hyuk. Tapi aku berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku berhenti minum dan merokok untukmu. Memperbaiki penampilanku untukmu. Belajar sekuat tenaga untukmu. Kulakukan semuanya untukmu."

Sesak itu semakin terasa mencengkram dadanya. Donghae selalu tahu jika kemungkinan Hyukjae menerimanya hampir mustahil. Tapi ia tak menyerah, selalu mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri untuk mendapatkan gadisnya. Ia akan melakukan semuannya.

Segalanya.

Asalkan Hyukjae menjadi miliknnya.

Kemarahan Hyukjae sirnah begitu saja. Didepannya kini bukanlah figur lelaki dewasa yang begitu kuat dan mapan, melaikan figur anak-anak yang kurang kasih sayang. Figur yang selalu melekat pada Donghae di mata Hyukjae.

Membuatnnya tak bisa untuk tak mengkhawatirkannya.

Tak akan bisa untuk tak peduli padanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau mencintaiku? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

Donghae kembali mendongak menatap Hyukjae, ia tersenyum tipis dengan iris cokelat yang penuh akan emosi. Sesuatu yang pertama kali Hyukjae lihat.

"Kau tahu aku hampir mengencani seluruh gadis cantik dikampus ini. Tapi mereka hanya kesenangan sesaat. Aku tak merasakan apapun pada mereka, aku hanya melihat kehampaan saat melihat mata mereka."

Donghae menarik nafas. Donghae selalu merasa kesepian sebanyak apapun ia meniduri seorang gadis, tak ada yang pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa sepi dihatinya yang buruk rupa. Semuanya abu-abu tanpa warna karena mereka hanya melakukannya tanpa makna.

"Tapi semuanya berbeda saat bersamamu, Hyuk. Hanya bicara denganmu saja aku merasa begitu hidup. Kau begitu lembut. Satu-satunya yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku dengan tulus. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku lebih dari yang bisa keluargaku sendiri lakukan. Dan saat aku melihat matamu, aku bisa melihat masa depanku."

Mata sendu beriris cokelat itu menatap tepat di bola mata beriris hitam didepannya.

"Aku melihat dengan siapa aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku. Aku melihat, bagaimana kau akan mengurusku dengan baik seperti yang selama ini selalu kau lakukan."

"Tapi aku seharusnnya adalah gadis dikampus ini yang tak akan pernah kau tiduri."

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menidurimu!" Donghae kembali menunduk setelah berteriak begitu keras, segaris rona merah terlihat dipipinya.

" ... aku tak akan menidurimu sebelum kita menikah."Lanjut nya malu-malu membuat Hyukjae terbengong-bengong.

"Menikah?"

"Ne! Ini mungkin terdengar gila tapi aku sering membayangkan kita menikah, hidup bersama. Aku bahkan membayangkan memiliki empat anak denganmu. Aku juga memutuskan mengambil bekerja sambilan untuk membeli cincin untukmu, aku ingin membelinya dengan uangku sendiri!"

Senyum laki-laki itu terlihat saat membayangkan masa depan impiannya. Impian untuk hidup bahagia dengan Hyukjae selamanya. Sama sekali melupakan gadis impiannya yang masih kebingungan.

Hyukjae menutup wajahnnya dengan tangannya sebagai bentuk frustasinya. Kenyataan tentang Donghae mencintainnya saja masih belum bisa diterima akal sehatnya dan sekarang malah menikah dan punya anak?! Ini terlalu banyak untuk diterima akal sehatnya.

"Astaga, ya Tuhan."

Gumanan frustasi gadis itu menyadarkan Donghae tentang kenyataan didepannya.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnnya sekarang."

Hyukjae membuka matannya kembali.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu. Bahwa mungkin masih sulit dipercaya, tapi Hyuk ..."

Donghae melihat gadis didepannya sepenuh hati.

" ... aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Dada Hyukjae seperti tersiram air dingin saat mendengarnnya. Ketulusan itu menghapus kebingungan Hyukjae. Membuat segalanya masuk akal.

"Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Tetaplah disisiku."

Hal yang paling bisa meluluhkan hati Hyukjae bukanlah rayuan Donghae atau paras rupawan laki-laki itu. Yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya adalah kelemahanya. Ketidakberdayaan Donghae yang seakan menjadikan Hyukjae satu-satunnya pegangan.

Oh bagaimana Hyukjae akan selalu luluh dengan mata sendu yang terlihat memohon padanya.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan menyentuh pipi hangat laki-laki didepannya. Melihat bagaimana Donghae begitu haus akan sentuhannya, haus akan kasih sayangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu aku memiliki perasaan padamu atau tidak, tapi aku akan selalu disismu Donghae. Selalu bersamamu."

Donghae tersenyum, menyentuh jemari pucat dipipinya sebelum menciumnya lembut.

"Itu cukup untuk sekarang."

Debaran itu terasa saat Hyukjae melihat senyum bahagia laki-laki didepannya. Bagaimana ia juga merasakan desiran aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya saat melihat Donghae bahagia.

Mungkin Hyukjae juga mencintai Donghae sejak dulu, namun ia tak pernah menyadarinnya. Tapi entahlah, Hyukjae tak ingin terlalu gegabah menyimpulkannya.

Rasa nyaman terasa saat lengan kuat itu merengkuh tubuhnnya. Bagimana aroma akrab itu begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tak membuatku khawatir lagi."

Senyum Donghae terlihat. Rasannya selalu menyenangkan saat Hyukjae mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tentu, Apapun untukmu, Hyuk"

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apapun."

.

.

.

 **END**

Ya gitulah ceritannya, gak mutu ya hahahahaha

Makasih udah baca :D


End file.
